The Twilight Town Horrors
by VexenTheFourth
Summary: When a group of friends move into the Twilight Mansion to celebrate the memory of Roxas' father. Little do they know of the dark secrets that lie within the mansion. Will they make it out alive or will they perish within the cursed mansion.


Chapter 1

Sora was sick of this. He had been in this position for the past three hours and hated every minute of it. He looked through the car for about the thousandth time and still couldn't find anything starting with Q. He gave Namine a look that stated he was sick of this stupid game. By far, Sora hated I Spy the most but he always ended up playing for at least an hour.

"Silly Sora," Namine picking up on Sora's failure to notice what she was spying 'It's Queen of Beauty Namine!"

"That has to be cheating, after all it is a lie.' Sora replied with a sour face.

Namine made a sour face and gave him a soft push. Sora hated losing, especially to Namine since she rubbed it in all the time. Namine started laughing and chanting something about Sora losing again. He shrugged off her annoying bragging and continued to try and ignore the pain in his arse from sitting in these painful seats for hours.

"Ha ha Sora you lost another game to me." Namine said pointing at herself.

"I just lost the game!" Axel called out.

Everyone in the car groaned loudly and kicked Axel's chair.

Demyx who was sitting in the front seat had a confused face and asked "what's the game?"

Everyone stopped laughing and groaning and just stared at Demyx as if he had said the dumbest thing in the world. Demyx looked from face to face. Even Axel stared at him. Demyx pointed at the road as the car slowly drifted to the other side of the road. Axel straightened out the car. The worry grew on Demyx's face each second that he didn't know what the game was.

"Alright Demy, the game has three rules rule one, you are now and forever playing the game, rule two if you think about the game you have lost the game, rule three if you lose the game you must announce out loud that you have lost the game." Axel explained with a grin on his face, "I just lost the game."

Everyone groaned and laughed again and admitted their loss, even Demyx joined in this time. The car trip went on like this for another few hours, everyone laughing, cracking jokes, playing childish games and trying to pass the time.

Sora let out a deep sigh. He was so tired from the trip that he felt like he could go into a deep sleep for the next two whole days. He peered out the window and noticed a sign telling them how long it was until Twilight Town. It said that they had about two hours left before they got into town.

They were slowly nearing their destination. Sora was actually excited to get to Twilight Town. His excitement made him think of why they came on this trip. The reason they were moving was all thanks to Roxas. Roxas' dad had recently passed away-he was slowly dying of a disease that Sora couldn't pronounce-and left his mansion to Roxas. We decided to have a party in memory of Roxas' dad and stay at the mansion for a while. It was a smart idea Sora could hardly believe that Demyx thought of a good idea.

Sora still remembered the picture of the mansion that Roxas had shown them. The mansion had a large red stoned wall that surrounded the entire property. There was a brick path leading to the front door that had statues around it. The mansion was large and had several towers. Sora thought that they must contain those old swirly staircases like they had in castles. That was what the mansion actually looked like, a huge castle that was made a century ago. Sora was just happy with the mansion having a huge pool.

Twilight Town was out sort of near the country side. Sora and all of his friends lived in Hollow Bastion, except for Kairi who lived in Destiny Islands but flew out here to go to the mansion. The scenery outside clearly showed them that they were in the country. There was one house every 10 minutes and on almost all of the properties you could horses running around or cows eating the grass.

The sun was starting its slow descent on the far horizon. They were almost there, the car slowed down and turned left into the Twilight Town exit. The road quickly changed from cement to dirt road and dust flew up the side of the car making it almost impossible to see through. Although it was clear that the road was covered by trees because through the dust you could see large green shapes.

It took about another ten minutes before they reached the sign that read;

"Welcome to Twilight Town, home of the legendary Struggle Matches."

Sora had heard of the struggle matches before. It was tournament of fights where you had to beat your opponent senseless. It was actually quite dangerous since they didn't give you any protective gear. Sora thought he heard Axel saying that he wanted to compete in the matches.

'Oh look you can see the tall buildings." Demyx said pointing straight ahead.

"Really I didn't think a town like this would have buildings that tall." Axel said in a confused voice.

Axel assumed that because it was a town that it would be like a small rural community with only houses and one convenience store. Sora rolled his eyes at Axel's stupidity, Axel could be very arrogant at times. The road swapped back to cement as they drove passed the large gate that read Twilight Town.

The Town was huge. Even as they only just entered they say massive buildings, a sport centre, a shopping centre and some apartments. The city looked amazing as the sun set over it. The city had an orange glow to it. Most of the buildings were sandy white or orange, yellow or red. The cities architecture was breath taking. The building were built in such a unique way that you didn't see at Hollow Bastian.

They drove to the small gas station where they arranged to meet the others. The gas station only had a few pumps to get gas from. It looked as if a small gust of wind would send it crumbling to pieces. They waited in one of the few parking spots for a few minutes before the others arrived.

The others SUV pulled into the parking spot next to them. Riku was driving of course-he never let anyone touch his car since he got it for his birthday last year. In the passenger seat was Kairi she was brushing her pink hair that was slightly tangled but she always said that you need to look perfect. Sora always thought that she looked perfect. Roxas, Xion and Zexion sat in the back laughing and saying something that Riku didn't find funny. They were probably quoting from their favourite movie-Bad Boys 2-which they did constantly, it was really annoying.

"Jesus it feels good to get out of the car after being cooped up for several hours!" Riku exclaimed while stretching his arms and legs.

"It sucks; I don't get good reception here." Kairi said.

Kairi held her pink Nokia phone in the air moving it around trying to get some bars. Riku rolled his eyes at her and pulled out the map of the Town. He unrolled it on the hood of his car and scanned it quickly.

"Alright we have to drive to the other side of town, take the road that leads into the forest and we should be at the mansion in no time flat." Riku said happily.

Everyone got out of the cars, got some food from the gas station, went to the toilet and then piled back into the cars. They drove off in the direction that Riku specified. They all realised that the town was split into two parts. There was the living area that was filled with illustrious houses with beautiful gardens and the area filled with the tall buildings and shops.

Sora began to grin ear to ear as they approached the opening to the forest road.

"What's got you so happy?" Namine asked.

"We are going to be staying in a mansion." Sora replied still holding that grin.

The cars drove into the forest and began to head towards the mansion.


End file.
